


New Addition

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melody gives birth, Soos and all of the Pines come along. Melody and Soos have a surprise in store for Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

Soos twiddled on his shirt collar, sweating. Would Melody make it out of this? Would the baby be fine? Who knows what might happen in there. 

“You alright, Soos?” Dipper asked, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just nervous about this. Do you think Melody will be fine?” 

“She should,” Stan jumped in. “She is a tough girl. You married her, right?” 

“I guess.” 

“I just want to see if the baby is a girl or a boy,” Mabel cut in. 

“You just want to spoil them,” Dipper teased. 

“You know it,” she said, poking her brother on the shoulder. “Besides, it’s my job as an auntie. I made the kid seven sweaters and everything.” 

“Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez?” a female voice called out. 

Soos turned. A woman in scrubs and blue hijab walked up to him, clipboard in hand with a smile on her face. “Congratulations, Mister Ramirez. Your wife just gave birth to a healthy baby girl.”

“Oh my god!” Dipper said. 

“You are a dad now!” Mabel said, smiling. 

Soos let the words sink in. He was a dad now. It won’t be just about him and Melody, he had to worry about their daughter too. Not to mention he might not get a good night’s sleep in who knows how long. What if this was too early? What if he screws up and something happens to his daughter?

Then again, none of that seemed to matter all too much. With the help of his friends, he will do fine.

“Come on!” Mabel said. “Let’s–”

“Kids, you have to stay out here,” Ford said, causing the younger set of twins to stop in their tracks. .

“Why?” Dipper said, confused. 

“Hospitals only let a few people at a time into a room, so you might have to see the baby later on.”

A frown formed on the teen’s faces. Soos frowned as well. He knew how much they were looking forward to seeing his kid for the first time. 

“Come on, Pointdexter,” Stan said. “This is Soos’ first kid. Let’s screw the rules!” 

Ford folded his arms. His brother was right. This was Soos’ first kid. Dipper and Mabel might not get this chance again. If something was worth being the rules for, it was this. 

“Sure,” Ford said. 

Smiles tugged on the teens’ faces in an instant. 

Soos and the others walked into the room. Melody laid on the bed with a baby girl, who was wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Soos plopped down on the chair beside her. 

“You aren’t all supposed to be in here,” the male nurse with black hair and scrubs said. 

Stan shoved a fist into the man’s face. 

“Fine. You can all be in here,” the nurse said, scrambling out of the room.

“Oh my god!” Mabel said with a grin. “She is so adorable.” 

“Thanks,” Melody replied. 

“We will have tons of fun doing dress-up and all the other girly stuff, won’t we?” Mabel said before the baby gurgled in response, causing Mabel to smile more.

Melody placed the baby in his arms. She had some light, brown hair on her head with brozen skin. He was the luckiest man on earth. His wife was healthy. He has a beautiful baby girl. 

“Hey,” Soos said, smiling. “I’m your daddy now.” 

The baby snuggled in her blanket more, causing his smile to grow. 

“So, what are you gonna name her?” Mabel asked, looking down at the girl.

“Actually, we already picked one out,” Soos said. 

“Really?” Stan blinked. 

“Yeah. Her name is Stanley.” 

Stan’s eyes widened. Soos named his first born child after him. 

Beaming, Stan ruffled the man’s hair.


End file.
